I’m gonna be the Wizard King! Believe it!
by KatoGS123
Summary: While Asta is fighting against Vetto of the Eye of the midnight sun with help of his allies, Finral and Vanessa, Asta unknowingly taps into a long forgotten power, now armed with magic destroying swords and a giant demon fox in his gut, will Asta become the wizard king?


**_Now I know I might not be good at this FanFiction writing for some of these stories and I'm sorry! Anyways! This fanfic idea is a bit tough for me to write so just bare with me for a second!_**

 ** _Story plot: While Asta is fighting against Vetto of the Eye of the midnight sun with help of his allies, Finral and Vanessa, Asta unknowingly taps into a long forgotten power, now armed with magic destroying swords and a giant demon fox in his gut, will Asta become the wizard king?_**

 ** _I don't own Naruto or Black Clover!_**

 ** _101010101010101010101010_**

Vetto smirks evilly as he makes the silver haired Black Bull magicless teen scream in agony.

"Yes! Scream out your dispair!"

Asta screams in pain, making his allies shake in fear at the sight of their friend being tortured.

"let him go!" Noelle shouted, her grimoire glowing bright.

The beast man grins and looks at the girl, "after I finish making this little worm give in to dispair, your next."

"N-not yet..."

Vetto looks at his victim in shock. Red aura started to cover Asta.

 **Inside Asta's mindscape**

A sewer... Asta couldn't make of this, first He was fighting against a member of the Eye of the Midnight Sun and then he woke up in a sewer.

 **"Asta, follow my voice..."**

 _'Someone's here... he sounds familiar... but I don't remember where...'_

He followed the voice. He felt déjà vu as he followed the familiar voice.

 **"It seems death doesn't separate us like we thought old friend,"** when Asta found the owner of the voice he was shocked to see it was a giant nine tailed fox.

"Woah! Who are you?"

Chuckling, the fox grins, **_'at least Naruto hasn't changed by much...'_**

 **"You haven't earned the right to know my name yet Kit, but I will give you the title that you used to call me in your past life before you earned my name, I'm the Kyuubi no kitsune! Otherknowns as the Nine-Tails Demon Fox!"**

Asta looked up at the fox, "you're a demon?! Wait... what do you mean by old friend?"

Kyuubi smiles, **_'yup... that's definitely Naruto... only that Baka would go from shouting to asking a question...'_**

 **"I won't spoil much until you gain your past life's memories on your own but I will say that you were strong and became something called the Hokage, basically their version of your Wizard King."**

The reincarnated kyuubi jinchuuriki widen his eyes in shock.

 **"Hahaha! I figured you do that, your past life did it too... but enough about that... I see you're in a jam old friend."**

"A jam..." Asta remembered his fight with Vetto, "crap! My friends! Where the hell am I!? I need to get ba-"

 **"Kit, don't worry, this is your mind, only a second has past in the real world, just calm down and think of you leaving this place and you should go back to the fight, I'm currently healing your body and making you stronger, kick that wanna-be demon's ass!"**

 **Back to the real world**

"Not yet... Not yet... **NOT YET!!!!!!"** The red aura begins to shaped like a fox and engulfs the magicless boy, his eyes slitting like foxes, his teeth becoming fangs, and fingernails becoming claws.

 **"I will never give up! Cause I'm gonna be the wizard king one day! Believe it!"** Asta swipes his sword into Vetto's gut before using the kyuubi's chakra to send him flying into the cave wall.

 **'Asta...' the Kyuubi mentally spoke to the boy, _'I'm gonna forcefully remind you of one of your past life's greatest attacks, the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Uzumaki barrage, now give him hell!'_**

 _'Thanks Kyuubi-San! I hope someday soon I will earn the right to use your name like my past life.'_

Images of a blond about his age appeared in his head, the memories of how to use the jutsu flowing into his mind.

Putting his hands together in a cross shape, he pumps the fox's chakra into making a shadow clone.

 **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** A small army of Asta appears, all smirking and sporting his grimoire.

 **"This battle isn't over,"** Asta shouted before he and his clones charged towards Vetto, **"NOT YET!"**

His friends watched in shock, they thought that Asta was magicless but then this happens! The magicless teen somehow created foul and demonic magic so potent that some of them fell to their knees.

Vetto eyed all of Asta's clones before charging, his beast magic making claws... but he wasn't fast enough.

 **"NAR-"** the first set of clones kicked the three eyed man in the side, sending him to a second set.

 **"RU-"** the second set kicked the villain into the sky.

 **"TO!!!"** A third set of clones jumps and kicks the beast-man up higher.

 **"UZUMAKI BARRAGE! ASTA EDITION!!!!!"** The original Asta jumps higher than the Eye of the Midnight Sun member and swings his sword down, the kyuubi's chakra helping the sword cut straight through him, cutting off from the waist down.

Asta fell down and panted as Vetto landed on the ground with a thud, **"how do you like th** at... you basturd... ha... ha.."

The kyuubi's chakra slowly vanished as Asta passed out, the members of the Black Bulls rushing to his side.

 _"When he wakes up he has some explaining to do!"_ Most of the Black Bull members thought.

 ** _101010101010110101010100101010101010_**

 **AN: just letting you know that this then turns to how it was in the cannon, with Yami appearing and used a new _spell_ to cut the ticking time beast man bomb in half but during this time Asta is out cold and won't wake up until they are in the room resting. If anyone wants to try to use my plot of this story, ask me and I might let you.**

 ** _Anyway! How'd you like my idea so far? It seems like Asta could be Naruto's reincarnation at some moments... tho there are some moments when his green beast Gai and Lee are showing... let's be glad that Asta isn't anything like Gai or Lee... we don't need the unbreakable sunset beach jutsu with our favorite "NOT YET" guy!_**


End file.
